$\dfrac{4}{5} \div \dfrac{6}{7} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{6}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{6}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{4}{5} \div \dfrac{6}{7} = \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{6} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{6}} = \dfrac{4 \times 7}{5 \times 6} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{6}} = \dfrac{28}{30} $